Consequences
by Syn'ri
Summary: Betrayal is often a hard pill to swallow. In its every form, it will eat at you from the base of your heart before it consumes you. Maybe Hinata was consumed a while ago, and maybe Naruto just didn't give a damn anymore. One-shot!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Summary: **Betrayal is often a hard pill to swallow. In its every form, it will eat at you from the base of your heart before it consumes you. Maybe Hinata was consumed a while ago, and maybe Naruto just didn't give a damn anymore.

**AN (Please Read! It is a Warning.): **The beginning has very little dialogue, so if you don't like reading long periods without dialogue then you should not be reading this. The second half is almost completely dialogue based so if you can hold out, you should enjoy.

* * *

><p>Konoha was a bustling ball of energy as usual on this late Saturday evening, and the people of Konoha were eager to find any specific reason to make their way into the downtown region that always seemed to be active during the night time. If you were young and single in this fair village, on weekends, that was the place to be in order to flirt, party, hang out, or get drunk, and the reason most of them wanted to be there was made quite apparent ridiculously early in the night from the overly loud laughter and profanity that would insult your ears every time you passed an overly crowded bar or restaurant saturated with the smell of alcohol, cigarette smoke, and sex.<p>

People would make up any excuse to go celebrate in the lively city, and the reasons most often ranged from birthdays, anniversaries, graduations, job promotions, or for shinobi, the fact that they found themselves alive and well enough to live another day. It did not matter what the celebration was because once you found yourself filtering into the crowded streets, you were quickly enraptured by the bright lights and neon signs, and before you knew what happened, the music filtering from every direction would usually catch you in its whims in order to carry you away and make you apart of the many anonymous faces that allowed civilians and shinobi alike the chance to bond and finally understand each other.

The crowds were fighting to get into the action of things while a lone girl in the midst seemed to be scuttling to get out. Her facial expressions and body movements gave away no sign of her urgency or turmoil due to many years of training focused on beating out any kind of reminiscent show of human emotion that might filter across her face and display her current feelings; however, if anyone with an even remotely trained eye had seen her facade, they couldn't help but see it as quite peculiar simply for the fact that the concentration she was using to hide her emotion was something reserved only for the world outside Konoha. The masks they wore were meant for the enemy. They were meant for the heat of war and battle because the one asset that a ninja, or warrior, has is the element of surprise. That was what separated a good ninja from a great ninja. The ability to deceive. The ability to bluff your way out of a situation and catch your enemy off guard. The ability to lie.

On closer inspection of the girl, you could see the tenseness of her body as she maneuvered her away throughout the crowd with ease. It was easy to be able to tell that this girl was one of the village's protectors without even paying mind to the fact that she had her forehead protector tied snuggly across her forehead as orange hair spilled from the top of her skull to the base of her neck and down her back. The jounin vest that was pulled tight across her thin yet curvy waist did not do much to defer the fact she was a prized Konoha shinobi either, yet this was not the main give a way of her true identity.

It was the grace she carried. The power in her steps that seemed to let all present know that they should give her a little more space than normal while making their way through the throngs of bodies. Even with the slight uncertainty and nervousness of her steps, it was more than easy to be able to tell that the woman in front of them was deadly. That with a glance of those gleaming chocolate orbs and a flick of that delicate pale wrist, your life could be ended. It was these thoughts of insecurity and suspiciousness that kept the lives shinobi and the lives of civilians forever severed.

The young lady, however, could care less about what the people around her were thinking of her right now. Her mind was so far away that she was almost walking on autopilot back to her lonely one bedroom apartment.

_'The apartment couldn't really be called mine in the first place,' _she thought with a sigh, but that was another story all together it seemed. The young lady couldn't help but be consumed with thoughts as her eyes flickered back and forth from face to face, scanning for that face that she longed to see even if she had just seen it merely a minute or two ago. The face that haunted her dreams yet brought about nightmares. Nightmares of betrayal, lust, and gut wrenching guilt.

The guilt, oh the guilt, it was so strong that it ate at her insides until she was sure that she would soon be puking up her own innards from uneasiness, yet it never seemed to be enough. The guilt was never enough for her to stop what she was doing, to end it. She craved him so much, and so many others did too, but he had chosen her, and she would not deny him. She couldn't. The fact that he was taken did little to stop her from seeing him whenever he called for her. She longed for his touch as much as he longed for hers. It was only a matter of time before he would be hers. She was sure of it. A ring was on its way to be placed on her finger, and she would let no one stop her from achieving her happiness. Not even her gut wrenching guilt.

A sigh left the young woman's lips again as she side stepped a pack of drunkards making their way down the bustling path. A glare littered her delicate pale face as she watched them stumble down the road merrily. That was one of the main reasons she felt as if she deserved to have the man she was with now. All the good men were undeniably taken. Snatched up at a young age without the time to fully explore their options in the world, without the time to truly find themselves and live life because of the fact that they were deceived into being married off and committing themselves to women they didn't even truly love. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Never mind the fact that it eased the ache in her heart when she thought about his betrayal and her own. Never mind the fact that the whole notion was utterly ridiculous because it soothed her wounded soul. It soothed the part of her that was still innocent and waiting for her to do the right thing. It made everything she had done wrong seem right.

The young woman shook her head and gave a small squeak of protest as she clinched her eyes shut. She was tired of this! Tired of the thoughts of guilt. Tired of pining for something that was rightfully hers. Why should she be ashamed? Why should she be ashamed of their love? Why should he? It was obvious to everyone that his marriage had not been the same for years. That the love was no longer there. Why did he continue to stay with his wife when he told her time and time again how much her loved her? How much he wanted her?

"No!" The young lady protested, and she gained a few looks from her sudden outburst, but she could care less. What she was doing wasn't wrong. She wasn't the villain in the scenario. She was sure of it. She was the hero, and her lover and his wife were the victims. He was trapped in a loveless marriage that he tried so hard to get himself free from, but at the same time, so was his wife without even realizing it. They were both drowning at an alarming pace, and she was going to be the one to save them. That was Fate's plan all along. For her to save them from themselves because neither one of them knew how.

With that final thought, the girl felt her spirit pick up a little more as she finished her trek home to the newly built apartment building that her lover had funded. On top of the fact that he had funded the construction of the building, he had also secured her the nicest apartment in the building with a view and all desired accommodations, and she didn't have to pay a dime.

A smile made its way on to her pale pink lips as she began humming as she made her inside the building before checking her mail box. She continued on her way as she ascended up the stairs and down her hall, speaking to people she knew along the way. She stopped to grab her keys before unlocking her door and sliding it open to a dark apartment. She closed the door before turning on the light when she heard it.

"Good evening…Moegi-san," a soft and melodic voice chimed from behind her as her breath hitched and her heart began to race. Sweat beads began to formulate all over her body as her chest fell up in down in rapid beats. Her mind was praying to Kami that this was an illusion her guilty mind had conjured up to knock her quite violently out of her fantasy land, and the silence that followed almost confirmed the fact until her senses were all of a sudden compounded with newly filtered chakra diffusing throughout the room. This was a nightmare, alright, but she wasn't asleep.

Moegi turned from her overly cheerful looking door to face the woman she had been avoiding ever since she had started having frequent relations with the woman's husband.

"Ummmmm, uhhhhh, good evening to you too, ummmm U-uzum-maki-s-sama," Moegi said nervously as the Hokage's wife sat in all her glory on Moegi's couch...drinking tea.

"Moegi-san, why are you just standing at the door? Please come sit and join me. I made tea," the Hokage's wife said calmly with a small smile littering her lips as Moegi gulped down the nasty taste building rapidly in her mouth. This woman was far too calm considering the fact that she had just broken into the apartment of the woman who, to put it bluntly, was fucking her husband.

"Ummm, t-that is quite s-sweet of you U-uzumaki-s-sama, but may I ask, why are you here?" Moegi asked as she inched a little bit closer to the door. What happened next would forever traumatize Moegi to her very core. The woman laughed as if she had just told the funniest joke ever told.

"Oh Moegi-san, I am sure you know quite well what I am doing here, and you and I both know that it would be in your best interest to sit down in order for us to have a little discussion about your fondness of my husband," the way the woman said it made it seem as if Moegi and her husband were just childhood friends, and even though Moegi was sure it would be in _her_ best interest to run the other way and get the hell out of there, she couldn't help the fact that she shakily kicked of her sandals before padding her tiny feet over to the small pale plum colored chair across from the pale plum colored couch Uzumaki-san was now residing on.

Moegi took tentative steps as she kept her brown orbs glued to the woman who was nonchalantly taking sips of her tea with a tiny smile flittered across rose colored lips. Moegi was thankful for the comfort the soft carpet gave her feet as she sat down with her spine completely straight against the chair to face her worse enemy. Consequences.

"Tea," the woman offered politely, and Moegi gave a small head shake no as she wrung the bottom of her tan colored skirt with her tiny hands while she watched the woman give a small kindhearted smile as she proceeded to gracefully pour herself some more tea.

Moegi watched the woman and couldn't help but be enraptured. Not just at the fact that the woman had the gall to break into her house and treat it as if it were her own home, but at the fact that she, little old Moegi, was honored enough to have been with the same man as this creature. The woman before her was absolutely stunning, and any woman in the village, Moegi included, would kill for her looks.

Her soft and wavy navy blue hair glistened like silk as it lay all over one shoulder to hang well past her endowed bosom. Her eyes a brilliant lavender mixed with a milky silver that only displayed love and compassion even towards the lover of her husband while her plump rose colored lips puckered ever so slightly in concentration as she poured the hot liquid into her cup. Her pert button nose flaring slightly to take in the aroma of the tea. Not to mention that milky blemish free pale skin that rivaled the moon light in color and beauty.

Moegi was not going to even go into the fact that her breasts were huge against her slim waist that flared perfectly out into round hips that lead to long curvy milky white legs. No, she was not going to mention that part at all because it only succeeded at making her look at herself in the mirror on the wall across from her to stare in disappointment at her frizzy orange hair, her average brown eyes, her average nose, her average lips, and her average body. Moegi sighed in frustration as she watched the woman sit back so calmly to take a sip of the warm liquid before giving a satisfied sigh. It was maddening, and if she didn't get the woman out of her face as soon as possible, she would go crazy.

"U-uzumaki-s-sa..."

"Moegi-san, as I have asked you before, please address me by my first name," the woman said with a soft smile as she gave Moegi her full attention. Moegi sighed again as her hands clinched in frustration and nervousness.

"H-hinata-s-sama, I do not know what you mean by implying that your h-husband, who is the Hokage I might add, and I have more than a business related relationship,"Moegi said, and due to years of shinobi training, she was able to keep her voice level despite the occasional stutter that could be linked to the fact that she was being accused of adultery, for which she guiltily, but she was hoping quite naively that Hinata would buy the lies that she was abashedly telling. However, with what came next, Moegi was pretty sure the woman was not eating a bit of what she was feeding.

"Oh, Moegi-san, I don't mean to be blunt, but do you think that I am gullible enough to believe that? Gullible enough not to notice the signs?" Hinata said as she placed down her cup in order to give Moegi her undivided attention, and Moegi was sure that this was when the shit was most definitely going to hit the fan.

"W-what do you m-mean H-Hinata's..."

"I assure you my dear Moegi-san that I know all to well what you and my husband have been doing. The late nights at the Hokage tower, the small stains on his robe, your scent all over him, and not to mention the looks of longing that you try so hard to hide every time I come into his office. You of all people should know that these eyes miss nothing," Hinata said bluntly as she leaned back a little more. Giving small hints of disappointment since her little sister just so happened to be Moegi's best friend. Her face not showing a trace of anger, however.

"I-I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-on't kn-n-now w-w-what y-yo..."

"Moegi-san, give it up. I know. You and Naruto have made it quite obvious what is happening, and I have long since resigned to the fact," Hinata said as she gently folded her hands in front of her on top of her lap. Ever the sight of true Hyuuga lineage, but despite the fact that the wife of her lover had just rightfully accused her of sleeping with her husband, Moegi could not help but be relieved.

She no longer had to hide their love, and Hinata had 'resigned' to the fact that she just could not win when it came to Moegi and Naruto being together. The woman had all but handed Moegi the man of her dreams on a plate to be devoured, and Moegi was not going to challenge it. Here was her chance to finally confess and have it out in the open for everyone to know the truth about the loving Uzumaki marriage. Her chance was now if she was finally going to become the wife of the man she had been pining for ever since she stepped foot into his office all but two months ago. Here was her chance to take what was rightfully hers.

"Oh Hinata-sama, I am so sorry you had to find out about our love this way," Moegi said as she finally 'broke' down. Tears were pooling at the bottom of her eye lids and she let her head hang down slightly.

"Naruto-kun wanted to let you know about us, but he just couldn't bring himself to break your heart like this. He cares about you! He really does, but he can't help the feelings he has for me, and damn it, I can't help it either!" Moegi cried out as she let her tears fall before she looked back up to Hinata's face. The woman looked as if she were holding back tears, and Moegi felt the guilt within pile up again as she looked at the face of the stunning woman before her scrunched up in an effort to hold back her pain. Her heart leapt out to the woman, and she was going to reach out for the woman when Hinata exploded with...laughter?

"Buahahahahaha, Moegi-san, do you honestly believe that Naruto is trying to leave me for you?" Hinata said as politely as she could as she looked at the young woman as if she were a kicked puppy, and Moegi felt her feelings of guilt wash away instantly as her eyes turned icy with a glare.

"What is so funny about that?"

"The fact that you think Naruto is going out of his way to divorce me when in all honesty it is the other way around."

Moegi searched Hinata's eyes for any inclination that the woman was laying, but within, all she saw was truth.

"For two years, I have been trying to get Naruto to divorce me, but no matter what I do, he will not leave me for multiple reasons that I do not have to explain to you. I know Naruto is a cheater, but I doubt he has told you anything about leaving me because that would have been a flat out lie, and Naruto doesn't lie."

Hinata sitting there and defending her husband's honesty just didn't seem right to Moegi, but she could not deny the fact that Naruto never once said that he was going to leave Hinata for Moegi. It was just a step that Moegi was sure he was going to take after he had finally admitted to his love for her to Hinata.

Now, that was something Naruto did constantly. He was always telling Moegi how beautiful he thought she was and how much he loved her, and whenever he said those words, he was so genuine that Moegi knew that he could not be faking those feelings. Naruto was such a kind man who wore his heart on his sleeve, and he was honestly no where near good enough to hide his feelings. Hiding his thoughts came easy, which is why he was the strongest shinobi in the village, but hiding his feelings was another thing entirely.

"Naruto-kun loves me. He said so himself. Every time we make love, he makes sure he tells me just how beautiful I am and just how much he loves me," Moegi said confidently as her hands freed themselves from her skirt in order for her to fold her arms under her bosom, a smirk playing across her lips.

"I have no doubt about that," Hinata said reassuringly, but what she said next all but killed Moegi within.

"Naruto loves everyone."

Moegi's insides turned with a wrench as her confidence was shaken. Naruto did love everyone, but their love was different, right? He didn't touch everyone like he touched her. He didn't kiss them the way he kissed her. It just wasn't possible for the love they shared to be open for any and every one. It just wasn't possible.

Moegi's arms loosened themselves from under her bosom, and she couldn't help but look back on the times in those rare moments when Hinata would stop by to drop Naruto a home made bento. It was one of those very infrequent times in Naruto and Moegi's relationship that Moegi very much doubted that what they had was real because of the utter love that would shine within Naruto's eyes.

He would get so emotional as if he were close to tears, and whenever he would reach out to give Hinata a thank you kiss, she would turn her head away from him and remind Moegi that she still had a chance. She would always attribute Hinata's turned head as a sign of dislike for public displays of affection, but now, the sheer pain in Naruto's eyes as if his heart had been directly struck by five hundred fully powered Rasengan began to make sense. It all began to make sense.

"I know what he did to you. He does it to everyone. He made you feel as if you were the only thing in the whole universe that mattered. That without you, he was nothing. It doesn't help that you are young, and that you work every day as his intern. He's the Hokage for Kami's sake! Who could resist. I can't blame you. Even I couldn't," Hinata said as she sat to talk to Moegi as if she were her own sister.

"Naruto used you Moegi-san. He used you to get back at me. Don't feel bad. You are not the first, and you will not be the last. In a couple of weeks, your internship will be over, and so will your relationship with Naruto because he is going to go jumping at the next new young thing that comes walking through his door."

Moegi couldn't help herself as the upper part of her body slumped forward. She felt useless on the inside because of Hinata's words. There had been others, and there would be more. It was as simple as that, yet Moegi couldn't help but feel as if there was some huge age gap between her and Hinata despite the fact they were only born four years apart. Moegi had just turned twenty three months before she started working for Naruto, but she couldn't feel any older.

Her tired bones flinched away from Hinata's touch as it was placed kindly upon her back. When had the woman stood up? Why had the woman stood up? To comfort her? The home wrecker? It made no sense. Why was the woman even there? Shouldn't she be with her husband trying to save their marriage? A marriage that had apparently long since been dead.

"W-why?" Moegi asked in a small whisper as her curtain of hair covered her peripheral vision of the woman she knew would be standing above her.

"Why what?" Came the soothing soft voice of her one sided rivalry.

"Why are you telling me this? Why are you helping me?" Moegi cried out as she whipped her head to face the calm woman before her who stood in tall in a elaborately designed kimono that was a beautiful...plum color. Moegi felt her heart quiver. Her favorite color had always been green.

"Because without the surprise it won't sting as much. I should know," Hinata added softly as she removed her hand from Moegi's shoulder before turning away from Moegi and walking leisurely towards the door before opening it. Almost expecting what was said next.

"Naruto does love me," Moegi said lowly as tears streamed down her cheeks that still held the same little red ovals that the were present when she was a little girl.

"I have no doubt about."

Before Moegi could even respond, the door was shut softly before the sounds of sobs began to ring through the apartment that in itself was never meant for Moegi. It was a sign. A sign from Naruto to Hinata that said he knew she was coming, and that he wanted her to respond.

* * *

><p>Hinata gave a small sigh of exhaustion when she made it to the front door of the home she had shared with her husband for the five years they had been married. Two of which years made it seem as if the home was more of a prison than a place to raise a family, but it didn't matter much since she was not planning on raising anything with the man within those walls at all.<p>

She slid the door open effortlessly as she slid off her slippers before placing her foot daintily across the hardwood floor. The smell of ramen assaulted her nostrils almost instantly, and just as easy as that she knew that he was in their bedroom waiting for her.

He had known simply by the fact that dinner was not on the table waiting for him that she had gone out to talk to his mistress. He knew she knew, and he was counting on the fact that she would come home to discuss it with him. It was what he was banking on because these days it was the only way he could even get her to look at him without seeing those lavender eyes pleading for freedom he just couldn't give to her without him losing his sanity.

Hinata gave another sigh of exhaustion as she took her time getting up the stairs by tidying up the living room and kitchen area that Naruto had managed to make a small disaster in the short hour she had left him there by himself.

"You would think that nineteen years of living by himself would teach him how to clean up his own mess," Hinata grumbled to herself as she picked up his sandals to place them at the front of the door before she walked into the kitchen to throw away the dispensable ramen cups that her husband had left littered across the room.

In all honesty, she could not blame him for his laziness. Their first three years of marriage she had coddled him unbelievably. Treating him as if he were some kind of king because she wanted them to be happy. She wanted him to be happy. She had thought that if she had acted as the good wife by giving up her whole career as a kunoichi, to dote on him and start a family, would make up for all the things she lacked because despite how many times Naruto had said that he only had eyes for her, she still couldn't help but doubt herself. Him marrying her was never in his original plan, and Hinata had accepted the fact that she wasn't his original choice. No matter how much it had hurt back then.

Hinata to some degree was still coddling him to this day by giving him so much power over whether she could leave or stay. Sure, he was the Hokage, and no document could pass by him without being to his liking; however, marriage documents were not in his jurisdiction since him being the Hokage meant he had other matters to attend to. But, ever since that day Hinata had even mentioned the prospect of divorce, Naruto had made it mandatory for himself to sign off on any divorces featuring the leaders of the village. Making it extra hard for Hinata to sign off since he was the Hokage, and she was the Hyuuga heiress.

Hinata had mentioned to him how that only added more paperwork for his desk, but he had said that it was a small price to pay knowing that she would forever be by his side. She then had to remind him that his side was a place that she no longer wished to reside, but that did little to help in her case of leaving him.

Hinata was just so tired of their little game of playing the nice couple in public only for them to go home and be miles apart. This was never how she thought marriage to Naruto would be. She had always pictured him as the Hokage, check, her as the doting wife, check, and them happy to just be with each other. Somewhere along the way, however, the whole relationship got warped into some form of a twisted game of cat and mouse that seemed to be never-ending.

"When will this end?" Hinata asked herself forlornly as she finally made her way up the stairs where she knew he would be waiting for her.

And sure enough as she was the day she said 'I do', there he was in all his glory, 'asleep' on their king sized bed. Blonde hair was sprawled across the pillow while the tanned skin of his sinewy muscle was bathed in the moonlight beaming from their balcony window. He was only wearing boxers, and he had positioned himself so as to give her the best view of his package when she traveled to her dresser to get herself ready for bed.

_'The nerve of him to think that I would want him after he has been with another woman,'_Hinata thought to herself with disgust as she ignored his angelic looking chiseled face as he rested in the middle of their bed on his broad back. It was just a ploy to get her to touch him when she got ready to get in bed. She would not give him the satisfaction.

Hinata walked over to the dresser before she began to slip elegantly out of her kimono. She could feel his molten blue eyes burning in her back despite the fact he was supposed to be sleep as she unraveled the material layer by layer. She felt no embarrassment when he saw the smooth milky skin of her back since he had seen it night and night before without anything happening between them. In his twisted mind, he probably thought she was just teasing him, and on some level, she was. But, it was not because she wanted him.

It was because she wanted to torture him with the image of something he could no longer have. It was the same reason she still continued to sleep in the same bed with him despite the fact that the prospect of his skin touching hers made her flesh crawl. She was hoping that if she teased him enough that he would soon get to the point that he would no longer be able to take it, and he would finally leave her.

"I saw your girlfriend tonight, Naruto," Hinata said as she began to slip on her bed clothes. Her back still facing her husband, but even though she couldn't see him, she knew he wasn't the least bit surprised. Hinata always gave him a few months to play with them before she told them the truth about their marriage. It was almost routine now.

"Which one, Hinata?" Naruto asked smugly. No longer faking sleep as he slid up against the head board into an upright position. He knew that it was uncalled for, and that if he really wanted their marriage to work, he shouldn't be antagonizing his wife, but in the end, it was all for her. All of his sleeping around. All of these new laws were all for her. All he wanted was her trust back, so things could go back to how they used to be.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the one your supposed little brother has been in love with since their genin days, or maybe the one who you always claimed to be your little sister," Hinata said nonchalantly as she turned to face her husband as she buttoned the last button to her pajama top. Giving Naruto only a glimpse of her smooth breast.

Ouch, now that hurt, but Naruto knew she was right. Konohamaru had been begging Naruto for weeks to put in a good word for him with Moegi since the young woman looked up to him so much. Konohamaru had no idea just how often the young girl would look up to him, but he could never tell the young man that he had bumped uglies with his childhood love. He just couldn't be that much of a true brother, but he had always been a true husband to Hinata. He had always told her the truth, and even if he didn't tell her the truth, he never hid anything from her. Was that his real mistake? Being honest with her? Should he have lied?

"Hinata, what is it that you want from me? I would stop at any second if you just gave any sign that you still loved me!" Naruto gave in on his little game quickly since it was a game he never wanted to win in the first place. He never wanted any of the games or the other women, but somehow he had slipped up somewhere, and everything he had been doing since then was all in a attempt to get his wife back.

Hinata did nothing but look at him before she made her way over to the bed to slip in at the little space he had left available for her to lay in. Hinata knew the conversation wasn't over, but she refused to be the one standing up on her feet while her husband got to lounge in bed. So, she turned to face Naruto as lavender clashed with steely blue, and like always, she held no kind of emotion when looking at him. No regret, no remorse, no jealousy, no anger, no nothing, and honestly, that hurt more than if she had spit in his face and declared her everlasting hate. He just wanted her to feel something towards him. Something.

"Hinata, those women mean nothing to me! You know this, but it is so hard. You haven't let me touch you in two years, and every time I try, you always give this look of emotionlessness. It hurts so much," Naruto said with pleading as his hand slightly reached out to touch Hinata, who unabashedly flinched away, and Naruto could do nothing but drop his hand as the other one clutched at his heart. It hurt. It just hurt so bad.

All he wanted was the emotional connection again. That emotional connection that he had built with Hinata the night of their wedding night when she had let him touch her places that no other man had, and he had let her see him as no other woman had, or ever would no matter how many times he had tried to rebuild that feeling. The feeling of love he had been lacking since he was a young boy. The feeling of being complete. He had become addicted to it, and without it, he would die.

All those other women were there to fill the void that Hinata had left empty the night she had said she was going to leave him, and none of them, no matter how hard they tried, could match up to the feeling he got when his soul intertwined with Hinata's. It was unrealizable, which was why he had to make her happy again because her being with him meant the difference between life and death.

"Hinata, just tell me what you want. I will give it to you. Just tell me," Naruto was begging now as he watched her turn away from him. Her face now turned towards the balcony. He watched on baited breath as her lips parted, and she spoke.

"Naruto, you know what I want," Hinata said softly with a glint of hope, and Naruto couldn't help the reaction he had next. He knew exactly what she had claimed she wanted.

"No!" Naruto said roughly as he looked away from her.

"But, Naruto, you beg and beg me to tell you what it is that I truly want, and when I tell you, your refuse me. This is why I can never be happy with you again," Hinata said as she turned her whole body to face him.

"No, Hinata, I just can't do it. I just can't give you what you want most. Anything else," Naruto said as he looked back at her with a side glance, and he was shocked to see an emotion on Hinata's face that he hadn't seen since that night he had forever changed the course of their relationship. He saw pain, he saw hurt, and he saw tears. His heart began to stop as he watched her become hysterical.

"Why do you do this to me, Naruto? You dangle freedom in my face, and then you snatch it away! Do you want to torture me? Is that it?" Hinata asked as she stared hate filled eyes right through Naruto's soul. Making him reconsider the thought he had about preferring hate.

"You make me watch month after month, night after night as you sleep with each and every woman within the village. You have slept with my colleagues, my superiors, m-my friends, and then, you expect me to love you, to stay with you! Do you want to cause me pain?" Hinata asked as she looked at him with disgust.

She had kept her cool for two years. Two whole years, and now, she was losing it. She was so tired of looking into the faces of women who had shared the most intimate things with her husband when she no longer could. It was not that she didn't want to. She just didn't have the stomach for it. She just couldn't have him touch her when betrayal was singed within his skin. When it had become apart of him.

"Why did you marry me anyway? Why didn't you just marry Sakura? Everyone knows that she is the one you truly loved, and maybe if she had of been your wife, you wouldn't have turned out to be such a terrible person," Hinata said as she turned to lay and go to sleep when she was yanked from her position in order to face a seething Naruto. His eyes blinking from blue to red. Hinata had a feeling that she should be terrified in this situation, but she was so livid that she could only stare back at him with hate filled eyes.

Naruto stared within those lavender orbs as his chest heaved up in down. He was searching. Searching for anything that could contradict those hurtful words, but what he found only made him dig his lengthening finger nails within Hinata's skin before he caught a small glance a fear that soothed his rapid breathing almost instantly.

He felt his breath hitch within his throat as he let go of Hinata's arms in order to bury his face within his hands. It was one thing for Hinata to be angry with him, and another for him to scare her, which was something he never wanted to do. It seemed that the more he fought to get her trust back, the more it seemed to slip from his fingers.

"Hinata, I am sorry okay! I am sorry for what happened that night! I am sorry for having sex with Sakura! I couldn't help it! She couldn't help it!" Naruto said as he looked over at the still fuming Hinata, who had heard this speech too many times over.

"Sasuke had just defected again, and he had almost killed Kakashi. Sakura was hurting so bad, and so w-was I..." Naruto said as he began to tear up.

"I know I should have come straight home to you, but Sakura said she needed me. She was so vulnerable. She needed someone to love. I didn't mean for it to happen."

It was true. He didn't mean for it to happen, but after nights and nights of watching Kakashi lay on what could have been his death bed, it felt as if no one in the world could understand the pain except for his fellow members of the original team seven. One of which was not coherent enough to be able to knock some sense into his former students.

Sakura was hurting after being rejected by Sasuke when it had finally seemed he was coming around, and Naruto was just hurting period. His plan had been to take Sakura home after one of their multiple hospital visits. Then, go home to his beautiful wife to receive some comfort of his own when Sakura had kissed him, which lead to a feeling of nostalgia that Naruto was desperately craving at that point.

One thing lead to another, and the next thing Naruto knew, he was sneaking out of Sakura's apartment to go home to his wife, and as soon as he stepped within the confides of his home to Hinata in the kitchen happily cooking, he had blurted out the sentence that would destroy his marriage.

Hinata had just stood their for a moment with a look of disbelief and hurt that still haunted Naruto's dreams today. The way her small nose scrunched up, and the way her rose pink lips began to tremble before the tears came, and in a split second, she was gone out of his sight as if she were never there. He had contemplated going after her, and in retrospect, maybe if he had, their marriage wouldn't be in the mess it was now, but he hadn't. He had thought it would be best for her to have some time to herself to think because he trusted within himself that she would come back for them to talk, and she had.

She had come back two nights later with her kimono in shreds, her hair all over her head, and blood and sweat dripping from her body. Hinata hadn't trained like that in three years, and she found that it was the only way she was able to really think things through. She had then proceeded to tell Naruto she had forgiven him, which had knocked him off balance a little since he had never expected it to be that easy, but what she said next would almost kill him.

She then went on to explain to him that while she was in the woods training, she had a lot of time to think about their relationship and her life. She had said that she was tired of being someone's second choice, and that she would not live life in a marriage where she always had to doubt herself and her abilities. She was past that in its entirety, and she wanted a divorce. Naruto was dumbstruck, and he tried to reason with her, but she would not listen to him.

She was going to move out as soon as the papers were drafted and signed, but that never happened because Naruto had went into panic mode and signed any law that he felt would keep her with him. And, it had worked for the most part. Except for the fact that Hinata hasn't let him near her physically since that day, and the fact that their relationship was permanently emotionally deformed, but other than that, every thing had worked out according to plan.

"Naruto, I know. You have told me this a thousand times, and I said I forgive you. However, I can no longer bring myself to love you. The thought of being with you after you have soled our relationship sickens me. I don't even want you touching me because I don't want the filth of you near my skin," Hinata said to him as she looked him in the eye, and Naruto felt he could do nothing but look away.

"Look Naruto, if it is the political aspect that is bothering you, then I will guarantee full Hyuuga support even after our divorce," Hinata said since she couldn't think of any other reason why he would keep her around.

"No!"

"Naruto, why? Why do you keep me around when it is obvious I do not love you anymore."

"Because without you Hinata, I'll die," Naruto said as he snapped his head to look at her with such intensity that she felt some of her breath leave her in one swoop.

"Can't you understand? Your being with me is a matter between life and death for me and this village because if you leave me, if I let you go, I will kill myself," Naruto said so seriously that Hinata couldn't help but believe him.

"I will keep you here by my side for as long as I have to before I let you destroy me and my dreams because as you know Hinata, I never give up, that is my nindo in life and in love," Naruto said as he sent one more sharp glance before he turned on his side to go to sleep. Signaling that the conversation was over, and she had driven him to a point that there was no more negotiating. At least, just not for tonight, she hoped because betrayal is often a hard pill to swallow. In its every form, it will eat at you from the base of your heart before it consumes you. Maybe Hinata was consumed a while ago, and maybe Naruto just didn't give a damn anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Omg, do you know how hard that was? My first one-shot, and I had to get like at least 3 chapters worth of story in in one night because I knew if I stopped, I would never finish it. Hinata's doomed. She just needs to live with it.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
